The Book Of Dead
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Starts off just after Van Helsing attacks Anna in his warewolf form.
1. Leaving Transylvania

Gabriel Van Helsing looked at Anna's unmoving body. Her eyes wide open in shock. He started transforming back into himself and picked her up starting to tear up. "Anna?" He asked sadly.

Anna suddenly blinked and looked at him. "Van Helsing?" She asked in a whisper.

Gabriel felt relief and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you."

Anna hugged him back then pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. "It's ok. You couldn't control it. But I'm alive and that's what matters. I think I might have some bruises, but that's ok. They'll go away in a couple of weeks. I don't blame you." She said then kissed him on the lips softly. "Thank you for saving my family."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're very welcome. But now I must return to Rome." He said sadly.

The princess looked horrified. "NO! You CAN'T!"

Gabriel looked at her confused. "I have to. That's how it is."

She teared up starting to cry. "But I LOVE YOU! You're all I have now." She said crying into his chest.

He held her to him rubbing her back. "I love you too, Anna, but I don't have a choice."

"Yes you do. You CAN'T leave me. PLEASE?!"

The monster hunter sighed. "I WANT to stay. Believe me, but I can't."

Anna just cried and he picked her up as he followed Carl who was confused of what was going on back to the entrance to the manor.

* * *

Once back, Gabriel carried her to her room and layed her on the bed gently. She refused to let go of him and pulled him down with her. Carl went to the tower to clean up and look at something. Gabriel sat down and pulled her into his lap as she continued to cry. Anna hugged him like he might disappear and just sat there crying until it hurt. The hunter wrapped his arms around her waist trying to calm her down. She fell asleep on him and he tried pulling away from her grasp, but she subconsciously held him tighter and he layed down with her covering them up with her blankets. He blew out the candle and held her sleeping form against him. "I love you so much, My Gypsy Princess." He whispered to her.

* * *

The next morning at dawn, Gabriel awoke to find Anna awake watching him sleep. "Morning."

Anna kissed him. "Morning. Thank you for staying with me last night."

"I didn't have much of a choice. You refused to let go of me even subconsciously. So I either had to stay here or take you to the guest room I was staying in. So I figured staying here was the better choice."

Anna smiled at that then frowned. "I don't want you to go."

He sighed. "I know. I don't want to go either, but I have to because it's my job. As much as I want to stay, I can't."

The gypsy princess teared up again then looked at him as they started to fall. "Then at least promise me you'll return to me. I can't bare to lose you."

Gabriel wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "I can't promise when, but I can promise that I will as soon as I can."

Anna smiled through her tears and hugged him. "I love you so much. Lets go meet Carl. He's probably waiting for you."

He nodded and got out of bed with her following. Carl was right where Anna said he was. Outside waiting for Gabriel with two ready horses. "Good morning, You Two." The friar greeted.

"Morning." They said in unison a bit sadly.

Carl looked at them and frowned. "Well, THAT wasn't very enthusiastic."

"Sorry, Carl." Anna apologized. "We're just not in the mood. But I thank you both for helping me to save my family and in defeating Dracula. I hope to see you again soon."

"Thank you for letting us stay in your family manor. Quite the host." Carl replied.

Anna half smiled then turned to her lover. "I love you. PLEASE return to me." She said.

Gabriel cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I love you too. And I promise. I'll try and write you. Ok?"

She nodded and hugged him tight tearing up. "I'll miss you." She whispered.

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'll miss you too. I'll come back. I promise."

She pulled away and took her crucifix off putting it around his neck. "For memories."

He smiled and took HIS off and put it around HER neck. "Then you shall have mine."

She smiled through her teary eyes and clutched it to her as he got on his horse. The hunter and friar rode off. Anna watched their retreating backs and let her tears fall still clutching her lover's crucifix to her chest. Once out of sight, she let it just hang there and she put her hands to her face as she cried running back inside. She ran to the guest room Gabriel stayed in and found a shirt of his left behind on the floor. She picked it up and sniffed it taking in his wonderful scent. She flopped on the bed as the sheets also smelt of him and she sobbed clutching his shirt to her chest. "Why? Why must you do this to me?!" She screamed at God through her sobbing. "I've lost EVERYONE and now I've lost the only man I could ever love. What have I done to deserve this?"

A light suddenly appeared and a man floated in front of her. "Anna, My Dear Child."

Anna sat up with her tears still streaming down her face and looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"Why, I am God."

"If you are God, why did Van Helsing leave me? I need answers. I love him and he loves me. Why did he leave me?"

"Because it is his job. He only does as I ask of him. He is not the kind of man you think he is."

"Then what is he?"

"His first name is Gabriel. He is an arch angel from heaven sent here to earth to rid it of all the evil that lurks here. He is immortal. He will not age and he will be here until all evil is vanquished."

"Then let me help him. Make me immortal like him. I love him and I want a family with him. PLEASE? Bring him back to me."

God smiled at her request. "Alright. I will do as you ask. But you must go to Rome with him and join the order as he has. Only then can you be together and return to Transylvania."

Anna nodded. "I promise."

"Very well." He snapped his fingers and a light engulfed her. "You are now immortal for the rest of your days until the two of you rid the earth of all evil. When that is done, you both will become angels in heaven." And with that said, he disappeared.

Anna jumped out of bed and ran outside where she saw a ready horse. She smiled looking up in thanks and hopped on it urging it into a major gallop as fast as it could go. It ran and within thirty minutes, she saw the backs of her lover and friend. "GABRIEL!"

Gabriel heard his name being screamed from behind and looked back to see Anna riding up fast to catch up. "Anna?!"

"WAIT!" She yelled.

Gabriel stopped his horse to wait for her. She caught up to him a minute later and stopped getting off her horse. He got off of his and hugged her picking her up and spinning her around. "What are you doing here?" He asked putting her down.

"You'll never believe what happened to me after you left."

"What?"

"I saw God. I mean REALLY saw him. He visited me."

"What?!"

She nodded. "He told me everything."

"What did he say?"

"He said you were immortal. An arch angel from heaven sent here to earth to rid it of all the evil that lurks here. Then he said that you won't age until it's done. So I asked him to let me help you and to make me immortal like you. He did and he said the only way for us to be together is if I come to Rome with you and join the order like you have. After that, we can return here to Transylvania."

"Anna, I can't ask you to do that."

"I already have. I'm coming with you to join and then we'll return and get married and have a family just like we've always wanted. I love you with all my heart and if it's the only way to be with you and have that life, then so be it. I can't live without you. I won't."

He hugged her and picked her up. "I love you too. You are my everything, Anna."

"Then let me do this. PLEASE."

He sat her down. "Alright. But I'm only doing this for you."

She smiled and kissed him passionately. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you too. Now come on. We must go before it gets too dark."

She nodded and they mounted their horses following Carl at breakneck speed.


	2. Vatican City, Rome

They stopped at the sea and Anna gasped in amazement. Gabriel smiled. "You like it?"

She looked at him. "It's BEAUTIFUL! Are we going by sea?!"

"Fastest way to travel. Unless you prefer to drive there on horseback which would take about a week."

Anna squealed in excitement and dismounted taking her boots off as she ran into the surf. Gabriel chuckled and followed her. Anna saw him and splashed him taking off down the beach. "Come and get me, Gabriel!" She called playfully.

He ran after her and caught up quickly grabbing her from behind and making her squeal. "You're so getting it now, Princess." He said playfully and walked her deeper into the sea.

"What are you doing?" She asked mock horrified. He stopped about mid waist high and smirked mischievously. "STOP! NO!"

He dropped her and she came to the surface spitting water out then pounced on him. "WHOA!"

She had knocked him over and dunked him. "Serves you right." She said playfully.

He came up and heard Carl yelling for them. "We're departing in a minute!" The friar shouted.

Gabriel picked Anna up and carried her back to the docks then sat her down picking up there boots. He handed hers to her and they put them on as they boarded the boat.

* * *

Once in Vatican City, Rome, the trio split ways. Carl went to his lab and Gabriel went to the confessional along with Anna. Inside the confessional, Gabriel started his prayer. "Forgive me father for I have..."

"Sinned. Yes, I know." Came Cardinal Jinette's voice as he opened the window. "I assume Dracula and the Frankenstein monster are dead."

"Dracula is dead and so are his brides. The Frankenstein monster vanished. So he is gone too."

"Good. I'm glad."

Anna pushed Gabriel out of the way. "Hello, Cardinal." She greeted politely.

The Cardinal looked mortified then turned to Gabriel with pure anger on his face. "You brought the princess here!?"

Anna huffed annoyed. "I came of my own free will thank you. I came because I wish to join the order as his girlfriend. And as future wife."

"Van Helsing, you were sent to PROTECT Princess Anna. NOT fall in love with her."

"On the contrary, he is not the only one who is at fault here. I have fallen for Mr. Van Helsing just as he has with me." Anna said curtly. "And you may be angry with him, but he's not the only one who is in love here. This mission has changed us both and for the better. I can give him everything he's ever wanted. And he can give ME everything back. But I'm not asking you to release him because this job IS important to him. What I AM asking is that I join the order and work with him at his side. He cannot do this alone. That would be suicide. Besides, my WHOLE life has been about destroying Dracula and his brides. With him dead, I have nothing else to do. So now I can live a normal life. Or at least as normal as possible WITH Van Helsing. I am and have always been a worrioress. If I leave that to just Van Helsing, I would be losing a part of myself. Being a worrior gypsy princess is what I live to be. For me, THAT is a normal life. Just like it is for Van Helsing."

"Anna." Gabriel said.

"NOT now, Gabriel."

"ANNA." He said a bit more forcefully.

"I said NOT now."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "You need to calm down."

She stiffened, but then relaxed. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Everything you said is true. But you need to calm down. You're getting a bit too harsh." He said.

She turned her face up at him and kissed him softly. "You are right. I'm sorry."

He smirked. "Repeating ourselves are we?"

Anna looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"You said that exact same thing under the old windmill after our little incident at Castle Frankenstein."

Recognition showed in her eyes now. "Oh yes. After Velkan chased us as a warewolf in the pouring down rainstorm."

"Your brother was a warewolf?" Cardinal Jinette asked unaware of that.

The couple turned to look at him. Anna sighed. "Yes. He was bitten trying to trap one a few hours before Van Helsing and Carl showed up. I thought he was dead given he was knocked off a cliff. I was the one it chased after, but Velkan saved me and was knocked off the cliff and into the river below. I thought him to be dead until he showed up in the manor that night and I was so relieved he was alive. But then he turned into the warewolf right in front of my eyes and it saddened me quite considerably. Then Van Helsing found me and started shooting at him. I was in such shock, all I could do was stand there and watch the scene unfold. Van Helsing asked me if I was ok, but I couldn't move or speak from the shock I was in. Eventually, Van Helsing killed him and I did something rash. But not before Velkan bit him. I was kidnapped by Aleera and he came to save me. By that time, Dracula had almost made me a bride. He was so close to biting me and I couldn't get away. I was under some kind of control. But then Van Helsing swooped in and saved me. AGAIN. It was the SECOND time in two days since he showed up in my town. The first time, it was just after he got there and the brides attacked in broad daylight. They can survive under cloud cover. I had no idea they were even there until Van Helsing pointed his crossbow pretty much AT me. But one got a hold of me and he dropped his crossbow and grabbed my feet making her drop us both from the weight. He landed on his back and I practically landed on his face. In a very INTIMATE kind of position."

"Which was VERY sexy by the way." Gabriel said to her in her ear and nibbled her earlobe.

Anna blushed. "As flattered as I am for that comment, it is not the time to be so..."

He cut her off with a kiss to her lips. "Better?" He asked.

She was in a blissful daze. "Hmmm." She hummed dreamily.

Gabriel chuckled as she started to smile blissfully. "I'll take that as a yes."

She opened her eyes and realized what just happened. "Not fair. You distract me too easily."

"And I thought you liked being distracted by my kisses." He said in a playful tone.

She smiled then frowned just as quickly. "Not the point. I was explaining something important and you had to distract me with a much less decent comment. Not that I didn't like the comment, but now is not the time."

"I'm sorry, Love. Continue."

"Thank you." She said then turned back to The Cardinal. "Anyway, we escaped and then found Castle Dracula which was hidden behind the map painting of Transylvania in the armory of the manor. As it turns out. We found out that Dracula had a cure to remove the curse of the warewolf and I was excited because I knew I had to save Van Helsing from the same fate as my brother. We also found out that only a warewolf could kill Dracula. Van Helsing killed him and saved my family and then I cured him and saved him from being a warewolf forever. Between finding all this out, I kissed him realizing how I felt and he did the same by kissing me back. Ten seconds and then we split up to do our part. Not what you would expect, but two people on the same mission of the opposite sex, things are bound to happen. And that's how we fell for one another. We ended up saving each other. Now I can't imagine my life without him. He means everything to me. After I join, I ask that he and Carl move to Transylvania with me. Do we have a deal?"

Cardinal Jinette looked at her astonished. "You two really want to do this?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Very well. It's a deal."

Anna smiled and squealed in excitement as she spun around and jumped on Gabriel kissing him passionately.


	3. The Book Of Dead

After they packed and said their goodbyes, the trio was off back to the docks. They got there and dismounted their carriage. Carl took his boxes and Anna helped Gabriel with his. Once loaded onto the boat, they departed. Gabriel found Anna on the deck looking out at the sea. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "Are you happy with this arrangement?"

Anna smiled. "Yeah I am. VERY happy. In fact, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life. And YOU made that happen."

He turned her around and kissed her softly. She returned it then pulled away smiling. He smiled back. "Come now, Love. It's dinner time. We should eat then get some sleep. It's been a long day with all the packing and stuff."

She nodded and followed him.

* * *

They docked two days later and headed for Valerious Manor. They got home and unpacked quickly. Carl went to the library when he was finished and found a book all dusty laying on the top shelf of the tall bookcase. He grabbed a ladder and climbed up grabbing the book. The title read _The Book Of Dead_. "Interesting." Carl said aloud. He sat down and began to read through it.

The couple had gone to bed. Gabriel was sitting in the bed contemplating everything that's happened. Anna had just finished her bath and got out wrapping a towel around herself. She dried her hair then walked out into the bedroom. Gabriel heard the door open and looked to find his gypsy clad only in a bath towel. He gaped at how unbelievably beautiful she was. "Wow."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"BEAUTIFUL." He said in wonder softly.

She smiled. "If we are to be married, I'd expect you to see a lot more of me, Mr. Van Helsing." He just stared in wonder and she giggled. "How about more?" She asked rhetorically as she unwrapped the towel and let it drop to the floor.

Gabriels eyes widened so big, they looked as if they might detach themselves from their sockets. That face made her laugh and she shook her head as she went over to the dresser and grabbed a satin red, sleeveless nightgown. She put it on then climbed into bed beside her boyfriend. Gabriel finally stopped gawking and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll have that ring soon. I promise."

She nodded and cuddled into him laying her head on his chest. "I love you, Gabriel."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, My Darling Gypsy Princess."

Anna smiled at that and sighed contentedly. "And soon, you will be king at my side as queen."

He chuckled. "Yes. And we will have that perfect family you always dreamed of."

"Speaking of babies..."

She was cut off as Carl ran in and was panting. "Van Helsing. Anna."

The couple looked at him. "What is it, Carl?" Anna asked.

"You need to come see this. I found something I think you might be interested in."

The couple looked at one another then got out of bed following the friar. They ran to the library and Carl sat down. The couple stood behind him. "What is this, Carl?" Gabriel asked.

"The Book Of Dead. I was reading through it and found a resurrection spell." He said and opened it to the page of the said spell. "Here it is. To Resurrect A Mortal Human."

Anna looked at it then gasped. "Does this mean we can bring my family back?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"Then lets do it. What do we need?"

"Anna, wait. Before we do this, are you SURE you want to risk the consequences?"

"I'm sure it's fine, Gabriel. Besides, none of my family have ever really gotten to live. My mother was taken from me when I was four, my father disappeared almost a year ago seeing as how that was, he's obviously dead. And my brother, he was bitten by warewolf. PLEASE can we do this?" She pleaded giving him the puppy dog face.

Gabriel couldn't stand that face it was just too adorable. *God, what will I do when our children make that face?* He sighed. "Alright. We'll do it."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He kissed her temple. "Anything for you. Ok, Carl. What do we need?"

"It says here that all we need to do is form a circle and hold hands. Then we say the spell and fill in the name of the person or persons we want resurrected."

They did just that and the spell took about thirty minutes.


	4. Together Again

They said the spell three times and a bright light came from the middle of their circle. As soon as the light died down, there were three individuals standing in its place alive. The trio opened their eyes and Anna gasped. "Mama? Papa? Velkan?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hello, Baby." Annabelle and Boris Valerious greeted smiling.

"Thanks for the comeback, Baby Sister." Velkan said.

Anna looked at him. "Are you a...?"

He shook his head. "No. Not anymore."

The princess let go of Gabriel's and Carl's hands walking over to hug her family crying happy tears. "I've missed you all so much. I thought I'd never see you again."

They hugged her then pulled away. Annabelle wiped her tears. "We're here again. Alive thanks to you and your friends."

Gabriel cleared his throat making Anna turn to notice him. She had briefly forgotten that he was still in the room. "Oh! I'm sorry." Anna spoke to her family as she walked over to her boyfriend. "Mama. Papa. Velkan. I want to introduce you to Gabriel Van Helsing and Friar Carl. They helped me to save you and defeat Dracula. Gabriel killed him as a warewolf and then I cured HIM of the curse."

"It's nice to meet you all." Gabriel said.

"Likewise." Boris said. "So what are you still doing here?"

"PAPA! Don't be rude." Anna scolded her father.

"Boris, let our daughter speak." Annabelle said to her husband.

"Thank you, Mama. Now as I was saying, throughout this mission, Gabriel and I... We've fallen in love. That is to say that we're getting engaged soon. So he and Carl are now living here." Boris was about to speak when Anna cut him off. "And yes, Gabriel and I are sharing the same bed. No, we are not having sex. We aren't ready for that yet. But we are sharing my room and the same bed. Neither of your rooms have been touched. They are as you left them. Now, if anyone has any questions, ask tomorrow. It's late and we're tired. It's been a long day, so good nite. Love you all." And with that, she and Gabriel were out the door heading for their bedroom.

They got into bed and Anna curled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "You handle that very well, My Love."

She layed her head on his chest and smiled. "Thank you. And I know I didn't give you much time to speak with them, but I'm sure tomorrow, Papa's gonna wanna have 'The Talk' with you. So be prepared. Oh. And be prepared for my brother's talk. He gets a bit over protective of me sometimes."

"Don't worry. I can handle it. I've been called murderer and the devil many times. I think I can handle talking with my girlfriend's parents and protective older brother."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anna." He replied and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Five minutes later after the family Valerious settled down, Annabelle came to her daughter's door and knocked. Anna groaned almost fully asleep. "You get the door." She grumbled.

He chuckled. "You have to let go of me for me to do that."

Instead she cuddled closer to him and buried her face in his chest. Gabriel chuckled again and decided to pick her up with him as he answered the door. "I'm sorry to have barged in like this, but I need to speak with you. With BOTH of you." Annabelle said.

Gabriel let her in and closed the door sitting on the bed with Anna again. She groaned again. "Anna, Sweetheart, your mother needs to speak with us." He said gently.

"No." Came her mumbled reply tiredly.

"I need to speak now since I won't be able to tomorrow." Annabelle said.

Anna groaned frustrated and sat up. "What is it, Mama? I'm exhausted."

"First, I want to say thank you for helping Anna defeat Dracula, Gabriel."

"You're welcome. I was just doing my job."

"You weren't just doing your job when you saved me from becoming Dracula's bride." Anna said.

Annabelle looked at her surprised. "You were about to become his bride?!"

"It's a long story, but yes. If it weren't for Gabriel, I would have been doomed and you guys all would have been damned."

"Thank you again for saving my daughter."

"I couldn't very well leave her to that monster now could I? I loved her too much to let her die."

"I love you." Anna said and kissed him not caring her mother was there.

"Anna." Annabelle said.

Anna stopped and faced her. "Yes, Mama?"

"I can see how much you are in love with this man. You weren't taught to love or anything, but here you are. In love with a man who obviously loves you back and is so much like you. I'm so proud of you and I only wish for you to be happy."

"Thank you, Mama."

"And, Gabriel, take care of her for me. She's not as strong as she seems."

"I know. I learned to call her bluff just after Velkan attacked her here in the manor as a warewolf the day we met."

Annabelle laughed. "Very well. I'll leave you two to get some sleep. Good nite."

"Nite, Mama." Anna said.

Annabelle left and the couple layed down falling asleep instantly.


	5. The Ring

The next morning, the couple awoke in each other's arms. Anna looked at the alarm clock and it read 8:00. "It's eight. We should get up."

"Not without a proper good morning." Gabriel said.

Anna smiled and kissed him softly. They parted after a minute. "Good morning."

"Better. Now how about some breakfast?"

She nodded and the two got up and got dressed for the day. Gabriel took her hand and they walked down the stairs smelling food. "Someone's up." Anna commented.

They walked to the kitchen to find Annabelle Valerious cooking breakfast. She heard their footsteps and turned to face them smiling. "Well, good morning, You Two. Sleep well?"

"Yes, Mama. VERY well." Anna replied. "We came down to make breakfast, but it seems you're already doing that."

"Yes. Well, I figured since you haven't had my cooking in many years and the fact that I miss it, I decided to do it today. You just relax and wait in the den. I'll get you when it's ready." Anna nodded and walked in the den to start a nice morning fire. Gabriel went to follow when Annabelle stopped him. "Gabriel, Velkan's up and said he wanted to talk to you right away. He's in the tower with your friar friend."

"Thank you, Annabelle. I'll see him right now." He replied and went to the said area of the house.

Anna spotted him. "Where are you going?"

He stopped and turned around. "Your mother said your brother's up and wanted to talk to me right away."

"Oh. Ok. Just remember what I said."

He nodded and pecked her lips. "I'll be right back."

She nodded with a small smile and he left. She sat down on the couch and waited thinking. *I'm so glad Carl found that book. I have my brother and my parents back. Gabriel saved my family from being damned in hell and saved me multiple times. We fell in love and now we're soon to be engaged. I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. Except until he gives me a baby of our own. Then I couldn't be happier.*

At this point, Gabriel and Velkan came down after their brief talk and Gabriel saw Anna in her trance. He walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head. That broke her concentration and she looked up at him smiling. "Hello, Love. What you doing?"

"Just thinking. About everything."

"Oh?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Relax, Hunny. It's only happy thoughts. You don't have to worry." She reassured him.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head again. Velkan decided to speak. "Morning, Baby Girl."

Anna looked at him and smiled getting up to hug him. "Morning, Big Brother. You didn't hound him did you?" She asked suddenly.

Velkan chuckled. "No. It was just a brief get to know one another talk."

She smiled. "Good. Then that means I don't have to kill you. For a second time." She said teasingly.

Velkan rolled his eyes half smiling at that statement. Then Annabelle walked in. "Breakfast is ready, Children."

"Coming, Mama." Anna said dragging Gabriel to the kitchen with her. Velkan followed and Annabelle went to get Boris.

* * *

Once everyone was seated at the table and they were all half way done their breakfast, Gabriel got their attention. They all looked at him. "I know I just met some of you, but I want you to know that my life would not be anywhere near a happy or full one without the presence of Princess Anna Marie Valerious. My mission here to kill Dracula and his brides has changed my life in more ways than one. I thought I was to find my past and it turned out I sort of did. But more importantly, I found my future." He stated and looked at Anna getting on one knee and pulling out a small box. Anna's eyes widened in shock and wonder. "Princess Anna Marie Valerious, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked opening the box. It revealed a platinum band with a large red diamond in the middle. It also had a heart one side with a crown above it and a sword on the other side between a joined pair of hands. The crown had three small red diamonds in it and the heart was filled with them and the hilt of the sword was also filled with the small red diamonds.

Anna cried silently and not trusting her voice, nodded her answer. Gabriel smiled and slid it on her finger. She looked at it for a few seconds then pulled him up kissing him passionately. Everyone clapped and cheered. Not caring about the rest of their breakfast, Anna jumped on him not breaking the kiss and he carried her to their room.


End file.
